U.S. Pat. No. 7,735,305B1 discloses a removable cover covering a pulley rotatably supported through bearings on a top plate of a mower deck. Two rail brackets extending in front-and-rear directions and an arch-shaped anchor are provided standing from the top plate of the mower deck. The cover has an upper face part and a side skirt. An opening which receives the anchor is formed in the upper face part, and a lip to be engaged with the anchor is formed in an edge of the opening. In addition, tabs to be engagingly inserted into slots formed in the rails are provided in the end of the side skirt of the cover. That is, when attaching the cover to the mower deck, the lip is engaged with the anchor and the tabs engage with the slots, thereby achieving a latch connection between the mower deck and the cover. Since the cover is made from an elastic material, the engagement between the lip and the anchor can be released by pressing down the lip which is a cantilever shape and, therefore, a removal of the cover from the mower deck is possible. This cover allows quick and easy removal and attachment of itself from/to the mower deck, without using any fasteners and/or tools which are separately provided from the cover. However, since the lip to be engaged with the anchor is arranged on the upper surface of the cover which allows a free access from above, when the a pressing force acts unintentionally from above at the engaged part, the engagement between the anchor and the lip may possibly be released.
For this reason, a cover which can provide a more effective engagement with the mower deck is desired.